Stories of two State Alchemists
by Scarecrow047
Summary: Oneshots of our favorite state alchemits in yaoi bliss! Ignore all the author's notes and stuff, they lie. OMG UPDATE! Chea. Chapter 9: Fire scars.
1. Good Morning

A/N: Welcome and thank you for choosing 45 Roy/Ed Themes by AstroStarr42! We have a great story planned out for you. This was a challenge by God knows who that was passed along to me. And complaints, marriage proposals, flames, and wedding invitations will be accepted. I don't beg you to R and R, but it's a nice thing to do. So sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter one of 45 Roy/Ed Themes!

Notes:  
Contains Yoai  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T  
Possibility of future lemons, I will send out warnings  
I will try to update everyday, but don't hold me to it  
Today's chapter is about 1,000 words long.

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, just an Ed pillow case :D!

Chapter 1 – Good Morning

The sun peeked through the window, warm and bright. It crept across the room, to the bed where two alchemists slept. The light woke up Roy Mustang the minute it touched his eyes. He blinked, shut his eyes again, and rolled over with a groan. But before he could fall back asleep, the alarm clock went off with a loud, shrill ring. Roy groaned again, and reached a hand out to shut off the annoying wake up call. The other person in the bed, a boy named Edward Elric, slept on. Roy sat up and yawned. He looked at the blond boy, sleeping soundly. He smiled and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Edward." The young alchemist groaned and rolled over. Roy sighed; it was the same every morning. Ed would ignore Roy's greeting, choosing instead to roll over and sleep until Roy pulled him out of bed. 'Maybe a change on rhythm will be good for us both.' Roy leaded down toward Ed's ear. "I said, 'Good morning, Edward.'" Ed continued to ignore him. "You know," continued Roy," It's not nice to ignore somebody when they greet you." Ed said nothing. "I'm going to give you one more chance, Edward. If you choose to ignore me again, I will have to use immediate action. Now, Good morning, Edward." Just as expected, Ed said nothing. "It looks like your not going to be nice this morning. Oh well, I guess I'll have to make you."

Edward felt Roy's lips on his back. Instinctively, he stiffened. Roy's lips did not retreat. Ed felt a warm tongue gently caress the spot on his mid-back. 'I can't believe he thinks this is going to get me out of bed. What did he smoke this morning?' Roy's hands then began to stroke Ed's back. One went down his side and to his hip, pushing down the sheet as it went. Ed tried to just go back to sleep, that's all he wanted to do, but Roy's touches awakened all his nerves. Roy was still kissing him, now on his neck, when his arms wrapped around the blond so he was pressing his chest to Ed's back. He nuzzled the base of Ed's neck. Ed became more awake. There was no way he was going to get any more sleep, but now he was totally turned on!

"Roy…" Ed whined, half-pleading. The man bit Ed's neck. Edward managed to turn around in Roy's arms. He looked into the older man's black eyes, expecting a kiss.

"Bet your awake now, huh?" said Roy, smiling down at the blond.

"What? All that to get me awake?"

"Yep, and now that you are, I can go get a shower knowing that I won't come back to find you still asleep." Roy sat up on the bed, smirking.

"You bastard! You can't just leave me here like….like…"Ed stammered.

"Like what?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. When Ed didn't say anything, Roy slid off the bed and stretched. "Well that's what you get for not saying 'good morning' to me. That really hurt my feelings." He went out without another look at Ed. A moment later Ed heard the shower turn on.

'That bastard! I can't believe he did that to me! All of that and then he just gets up and walks out!' But somewhere inside Ed, he almost felt sorry for hurting Roy. 'Oh, it's not like I really hurt his feelings he's just trying to make me feel bad. But…I am a pain in the mornings. It's not my fault! I just don't like getting up. Maybe I'll fix him breakfast…that might make up for it.' Ed sighed. 'Though I really can't believe he got me feeling sorry. Must be cause it's so early and we where up late last night….' Ed sat up. He found some clothes that seemed clean and walked into the kitchen yawning. He could hear Roy still in the shower. Ed surveyed the kitchen.

Ed was able to put together a pretty decent breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon by the time Roy walked into the kitchen, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on his uniform. "Smells wonderful, I'm guessing this is an apology?"

"No! I just felt like making breakfast! Is that a problem?" Roy laughed and sat down at the bar where two plates as well as a big cup of coffee sat. He took a long sip of the coffee. Black, just the way he liked it.

"Who said that was for you?" Ed said as he slid a few pieces of bacon on both plates.

"Well, Ed, seeing as I am the only one in this household who drinks their coffee black, I think it would be safe to assume that is was mine." Ed snorted. He was ever cockier than usual this morning. Roy took another sip of coffee and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well would you look at that. We actually have plenty of time to eat this wonderful meal this morning. See, isn't it much nicer when you get up when you're told?" Ed threw a piece of toast at his lover.

"Shut up and eat, bastard." Roy smiled and took a bite of bacon.

"It's great, Ed."

"Good morning, Roy."

End Chapter 1


	2. I'm Leaving Now

A/N: Thank you for continuing to use AstroStarr's 45 Roy/Ed themes for your Yaoi entertainment! Today for your reading pleasure we present extra lime! We would like to thank Neo Diji, EdxRoy extraordinaire for editing today's chapter. Remember, when it's Diji, it's….uh….good. One thing I forgot to mention is that in this, Al has his body back and is living with Winry. That is all.

Notes:  
Contains Yaoi.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.  
Possibility of future lemons. I will send out warnings.  
I will try to update every day, but don't hold me to it.  
This one is exactly 994 words.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA, but I have manga's vol. 1 and 3-7!

Chapter 2 – I'm Leaving Now

Edward closed his suitcase. He never knew how long a mission would last, so he usually packed some automail care (junk) Winry always gave him, a little bit of food (just in case he found himself in the middle of nowhere with nothing to eat), and an extra shirt or two. When he and Al would go on missions together, he would always have to pack some oil and a rag so Al could clean himself. He never needed a lot; he liked traveling light.

He sighed as he picked up the luggage. Stopping in the hall to set his suitcase down, he checked the hall clock. He had about twenty minutes before he had to leave to make it to the train station and he was looking forward to spending it with his boyfriend, whom he would not get to see in God-knows-how-long. "Roy?" He called. No answer. 'Where could he be? He knows I'm leaving today.' Ed went into the living room. No Roy. "Rooooyyyy!" He checked the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Ed wandered over to the study/library. The door was closed. He opened it and poked his head in. Roy sat at the wooden desk, doing whatever paperwork Hawkeye had sent home with him.

"Roy?" Edward opened the door and stepped into the room. His lover didn't look up. "Uh…Roy?" No response. "I just wanted to tell you…I'm leaving now…for the mission…" Roy continued working. "I probably won't be back for a week….maybe two…" Roy grunted. "Ok…um…well, bye I guess…." Edward went out and closed the door behind him. He couldn't believe Roy hadn't even said good-bye to him! 'Maybe I'll go check my suitcase…I've still got a few minutes. And then Roy will realize that I'm leaving, and he'll come tell me good-bye.'

Edward had ten minutes to go before he had to leave by the time he finished looking through the small suitcase. 'I'll go tell Roy good-bye again…maybe he was just engrossed in his work.' Ed went back to the study. Roy was right where he left him. "Roy? I'm leaving now! I won't see you for days! Possibly weeks!" He raised his voice. "I might not come back at all! I might run off with some girl…or die…." He said the last part quietly. "So…good-bye." Roy didn't look up. Hurt, Edward walked out again, closing the door behind him. "I'm leaving now," he said to himself.

Edward grabbed his suitcase and was halfway down the walk when he heard the front door open and close behind him. He turned and saw his boyfriend.

"You didn't think you could escape without a good-bye, did you?"

"You didn't answer when I told you good-bye…I thought you didn't care," said Ed, looking down. Roy walked toward Ed and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I was trying to finish up those papers so I could give you a proper good-bye. You're seriously going to the train station this early?"

"Well, ya! The train leaves in half an hour and it takes about that long to get to the station!"

"Why not take the later train?" Roy asked, petting Ed's hair gently.

"Why not…what?" Ed looked up at his lover.

"The later train. There's one this afternoon, is there not?" He tugged on the blonde's braid.

"Well, I guess, but…" Ed thought about it. There really wasn't a reason he couldn't take a later train. He looked up at his smirking boyfriend. Roy leaned down and kissed Ed softly.

"Why don't you come inside…so I can give you a proper good-bye," he said softly. "And maybe convince you not to run off with some girl…" Ed smiled as Roy pulled him back inside. Now _this_ was the good-bye he deserved.

Ed closed the door behind them, but Roy was blocking his way down the hall. "Uh…Roy," he said, starting to point out that he couldn't get to somewhere more comfortable (the bed, a couch, hell, even the dining room table had been used a few times…) when Roy pushed him back against the door. Ed gasped as his lover began kissing, licking, and biting his way across his jaw and down his neck. "R-roy! Don't you think we should go somewhere-" The Flame Alchemist bit a place on the base of the Fullmetal's neck that he knew would cause a moan. Sure enough, Ed made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Roy," Ed moaned his name. "Wouldn't it be better to go to the bedroom?" Roy ignored the blonde. His hands traveled underneath his boyfriend's jacket, pushing it off. Edward peeled off his gloves as Roy unclasped the black shirt that separated the two.

"Why do you wear so many clothes? It's spring." Edward didn't answer, choosing to pull off Roy's blue t-shirt instead. There was nothing underneath the cotton shirt and Ed let his hands roam over the hard muscles of Roy's chest. Roy pulled off Edward's black undershirt and pulled the blonde to him so that skin met skin. Ed gasped at the contact. Roy noticed that he didn't have to bend nearly as much to bite his boyfriend's ear as he did when they first started dating. Winry had managed to build all new lightweight automail that caused Ed to shoot up about five inches, making them about eye to nose.

The black-haired alchemist's hands roamed down and released the button of Ed's leather pants. Ed reached his head up and caught Roy's mouth. Roy pushed Ed into the door again as their tongues battled. 'Maybe this isn't such a bad place….' thought the blonde.

Later, Ed and Roy stood outside. Ed held his suitcase in one hand while the other was snaked around Roy. Roy pushed Ed's bangs aside and leaned down for one last kiss.

"I'll miss you," whispered Roy.

"I'll come back soon," Ed replied as golden eyes met black. Ed smiled. "I'm leaving now."

"I know."


	3. After One Year

A/N: Welcome back to 45 RoyEd Theme's! We're so glad for those of you who have stayed with us for the first two chapters! And to people just joining on, welcome! We're very glad to have you here today. Today's chapter will not contain any citrus. We are sorry if this has unconvinced you in any way. We would also like to apologies in advance for this chapter not being funny enough. It is meant to be humorous, but if it's not, we hope that we can make it up to you in future chapters.

Notes:   
Contains Yoai.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.  
Possibility of future lemons, I will send out warnings.  
I will try to update everyday, but don't hold me to it.  
1,297 words. Oh yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist….or Edward…coughcoughyesidocoughcough

Chapter 3 – After One Year

Edward got back from the mission late Friday night. He fell exhausted into bed. Roy removed his shoes and shirt for him, for he was too tired to do it himself. The late night did not stop the Colonel, however, from waking Ed up bright and early Saturday morning for their Saturday morning ritual.

"Ed," Roy said, poking the sleeping blond, "Time to get up!" Ed groaned.

"It's too early!" he complained.

"Come on, Ed, its Saturday! And you know what that means!" Ed groaned into the pillow again. "That's right! Today's the day we get up and go to Cosmos Family Style Diner!" Roy jumped up on the bed enthusiastically.

"You go and have fun, I'll sleep in," said Ed and he pulled the covers over his head. Roy jumped off the bed and crouched down so he was even with Ed's head.

"Aw come on, it wont be any fun without you. Besides, today's extra special because today is the day that marks one full year of every Saturday morning spent at Cosmos!" Ed peeked out at Roy. He looked so excited. It was kind of cute. 'Like a little kid' thought Ed. Ed had been craving Cosmos famous chocolate-chip pancakes for the past four days…he sighed.

"Where are my shoes?"

Ed and Roy walked down the street. The diner wasn't that far away, and it was nice to be out in the cool morning air. Ed yawned loudly as they made there way past quiet neighborhoods and later passed dull office buildings. The diner was the bottom floor of an apartment building on Peter's Street. Roy began to walk faster as soon as the diner came into site.

"Roy, wait up. It's too early to walk fast!" Ed called after him. But the raven haired alchemist didn't slow down. Ed started running to catch up with him. Suddenly, Roy stopped, right in front of the diner. Ed, his reflexes a bit slow due to lack of sleep, ran right into him. "Roy, what the-" Roy was starring at the diner. The front windows, usually covered in big colorful signs, where blank. "What happened?" A big closed sign covered the door. "How the hell could we not know this? I mean, I know I've been gone for about a week, but shouldn't one of us have seen this? Don't you walk around the city to get off work?" Roy said nothing. Ed saw the hurt in his eye. Saturday mornings where the highlight of the older alchemists weekends. "Roy?" Roy didn't look at him, just looked down and turned to go. "Roy, I'm sure we can find some other place to go. Roy?" Ed couldn't believe the man was making such a big deal about this! It was just a stupid restaurant. Roy ignored him and continued on the way home. "Come on, Mustang. You're acting like a bratty kid!" Roy turned and looked at Ed.

"It was our one year anniversary," was all he said.

"What? Is that what this is about? So what? We spent every Saturday morning at the same place for a year. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not just that! Don't you remember, Ed? This was where we went on our first date…one year ago." Ed stopped. He thought back. Roy was right. Ed had stayed after work to help the Colonel with organizing one of the storage closets. It had taken forever, but time passed so quickly that night. It was the first time they had had a real conversation, without yelling or screaming, they just talked as they worked. At about dawn, Ed had let down his guard completely, saying something about how he just stayed after so he could be near the Colonel, but he had actually had fun…

/They both stopped. "Uh…I mean…" Ed stammered, looking down, anywhere but at Roy. Roy put down the box he was holding. "Ed," he said, getting the boy to look up at him. "To tell you the truth, I was glad it was you who volunteered to stay. I also just wanted to be near you. That's how I've felt for a while." Ed blushed and looked down. "Ed? Do you uh…" Now it was the Colonel voice that was cracking. Ed looked at him. "Do you think that after we're done, that you might…I don't know…uh…go get some breakfast or something. I know a good place just down the street…" It was the first time Ed saw the black haired man blush and look away, even if it was only the slightest bit. "Colonel? I'd love to."/

It was their first date. The first Saturday morning spent at the small diner. "I'm sorry, Roy. I…forgot. Your right," Ed said quietly.

"So," said Roy, leaning against a post. "Where do you think we should go now?"

"I don't know, but it's still our anniversary and I think we should do something special." Ed thought. Where would Roy like to go? Somewhere better than the old diner. Ed suddenly smiled. "Come on," he said, grabbing Roy. "I know where we should go."

Ed knew Roy had always talked about going to the Magnum for breakfast. It was a restaurant that was on top of an office building. They said the view was great, but always better in the morning before the haze set in. It was also really windy. Roy talked about wanting to see the view. He said that he heard you could see the entire city, and well past it if you went at the right time. And if Ed and Roy didn't hurry, they where going to miss that time.

Ed pulled Roy through the streets, that where getting more populated now that it was later in the day and time for shops to start opening up.

"Ed! Where are we-"started Mustang, but before he could finish the stopped.

"Where here!" Ed stopped then in front of an old office building.

"Ed? Really? But you said you didn't want to...that it would be too cold up there."

"It's a special occasion, I think I'll manage."

The two got a cozy table outside by the wall that protected them from the hazardous edge. The view really was magnificent. It was also very cold and windy. Ed didn't realize it would be so busy this early. He guessed this was one of those places all the tourists liked to come to or something. He was surprised when they where seated right away.

The meal was excellent. Ed was leaning back happily in his chair after stuffing himself full of pancakes, fruit, and orange juice. He had just closed his eyes when he heard singing. Loud singing, getter closer.

Ed opened his eyes to see three bored looking waiters and one tired looking chef singing "Happy Anniversary" over and over again. At them! Ed's eyes grew huge and he nearly fell out of his chair. One waited plopped a big piece of chocolate cake in the middle of the table and the all went away.

"What the hell?" Ed looked at Roy, who was smirking, of course. "You set me up, bastard! You knew the diner was closed and you made me feel guilty on purpose!" Ed paused, "You bastard!" Roy just leaned over and plopped a small, white box in front of Ed.

"Happy Anniversary." Ed starred at the Colonel for a second, and then opened the box. Inside was a key chain. On one side of the key chain was an alchemy circle. Ed flipped it over and saw 'After One Year-Ed & Roy'. Ed looked up at his dark haired lover. He smiled, leaning over the table.

"You're still a bastard." Ed captured the Flame Alchemists lips in his own.

A/N: Sorry if the ending seems kind of rushed…cause it was….


	4. Library

A/N: RAWR! I typed it up all nice and it didn't save! GRRRRRRRR! …..sob…..and now my muse is gone….I need a snickers….  
Ok, everything's good now. I went through my cheat sheet of what happens in each chapter and added in some sad fluff. I hope those chapters have the same affect on you that thinking about them has on me.   
Sorry about the delay. Please read my new story titled 'Ragtime'.  
P.S. I'm too tired to edit it…sorry for any typos.

Notes:   
Contains Yoai.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.  
Possibility of future lemons, I will send out warnings.  
I will try to update everyday, but don't hold me to it.  
1,030 words. WooT.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Funimation dose. At least, for now that is…

Chapter 4 – Library

On Monday morning, Ed woke up fully energized and ready for a day of researching in the huge library he spent too much time in (in his lovers mind at least). He ran down the steps two at a time, and nearly skipped into the kitchen where Roy was making coffee. He gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek and grabbed a box of cereal. Roy, surprised by the odd early morning cheerfulness, gave Ed a look.

"Big day planed?" Asked Roy, handing Ed the milk over the counter.

"I want to get started on that assignment," replied Ed, drowning his cereal in the milk.

"You mean murder case?" Roy had given him the research assignment just yesterday. Five years ago a man had been killed. It had been labeled as suicide and the case had been closed. But thanks to a lead, there was a chance that it was a murder, and alchemy had been used. Since the guys at the investigation department didn't know very much about alchemy, and Roy wanted Ed nearby (for personally reasons) Roy had handed on the case to Ed. Ed loved research assignments. Roy loved a happy Ed. Happy Ed was currently inhaling his bowl of cereal, and giving Roy a good-bye kiss on the cheek. "Wait a minute!" Said Roy, grabbing Ed and pulling him into his arms. "That's no way to treat me before you go off into your library of solitude." Roy kissed Ed deeply. When they both broke away, panting a bit, Roy said "Have a good day." Ed grinned and gave Roy one last kiss before sprinting out the door. Roy starred after him for a while, wishing he could see his love smile like that a bit more often.

Ed hummed as he ran down the streets of central. He could have waited until Roy's ride came to drive the Colonel to work, but Ed wanted to be at the library the minute it opened. He took the stairs two at a time, charging up to the wooden doors. He pushed the door open…but it didn't budge. Ed slammed into the door (he had been running at it, thinking it would open). After recovering from the shock, Ed pushed the door again. "Damn it. They must have forgotten to open this one." Ed went to the next door. It didn't budge either. "I don't have time for this!" Ed said out loud. None of the doors opened. Ed was just about the use alchemy to punish the damned doors when he heard a throat clear behind him.

"Uh…lad?" Said a old man standing on the steps below the angry blond. The man pointed to the large, white signs that hung on each door. 'Library Closed for Maintenance.'

"What?" Said he, outraged. "It can't be closed! No other library has the information I need! I-I got up early today! What the hell?" The old man backed away as Ed ranted. A police man approached the building.

"Hey, kid, don't be playing in the library, now. You can come back when it opens in about a week."

"A week! It's going to be closed for a WEEK?" The police man came up the steps to Ed.

"Yah, now come on kid, go on. Like I said, you don't need to be playing here." Ed was fuming. 'Kid?'

"Ok buddy, I don't think you know who your talking to!" Ed said, pointing a finger at the man's chest. "I'm Edward Elric!" Ed pulled out his watch, waving it in furry in front of the man. "I'm a STATE ALCHEMIST! And I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen years old!" The police officer swallowed.

"Um…err…sorry Mr. Elric, but the library is closed, but books aren't even here, they've all been sent to check for damage…you know…rips…and stuff…" Ed turned his attention away from the man.

"Mustang! That bastard! I bet he knew!" Ed went off running down the steps, leaving the police man opened mouthed and nervous.

Ed kicked open the door to the Colonel's office. Roy looked up from his work.

"Ed? What are you doing here-"

"Like you don't know!" Ed screamed. "Sending me off to the library, knowing full well it was closed! You bastard!" Ed added in the last part, not knowing what else to say. Roy stared.

"I assure you, Ed, I had no idea the library was-"

"The hell you did! What? Do you get some sick satisfaction watching me running all over the place like some kind of retarded dog?" Roy couldn't help but chuckle at out absurd Ed was being, though he knew it wasn't best that he laugh at the FullMetal Alchemist when he was in this state.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you bastard?"

"Ed, I'm not laughing at you."

"The hell you are!" The two where interrupted by Hawkeye, a letter in hand.

"Sir this just came for you," she said, placing the letter on the desk and walking out, ignoring the fuming, blonde alchemist.

"Thank you." Roy ripped open the letter. "Well, there you go, Ed," he said, tossing the letter across the desk. Ed picked it up. It was a notice. About the library being closed. "Looks like you'll have to start your project next week. And I don't want you doing any more missions until this one is complete, FullMetal." Ed looked up at Roy, a smirk on the black haired mans face.

"Look's like the library's closed," said Ed, throwing the notice behind him and leaning across Roy's desk. Roy raised an eye brow. Ed leaned forward and kissed him. Roy was surprised a bit, but shrugged, he had gone at it under weirder situations…He leaned forward, sliding a tongue along Ed's bottom lip. Ed opened his mouth and allowed Roy entrance to his mouth. He climbed up on the desk, now using the angry energy he had had not two minutes ago to pin Roy to his chair and dominate the kiss.

"See, I'm much better than some old library," Roy said when they parted for air.

"Shut up," Ed replied as he grabbed the front of Mustang's shirt and captured his mouth.


	5. Rain

A/N: I know you've heard it over and over again…but schooljuststartedandtherewastheFMAmovieandmybrother'sbandcameintothestateandwewenttoseethemandtherewasthischarity………………...I'll try to be better.  
The theme of this one is supposed to be 'Hometown' but that was too hard for me. I couldn't think of anything. So it happened to be raining at the time and I changed the theme to rain to see if I could come up with something.   
And yes, it's possible for the stove to work if the powers out. If you have a gas stove. Witch Ed and Roy do. So there.

Notes:   
Contains Yoai.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.  
Possibility of future lemons, I will send out warnings.  
I will try to update everyday, but don't hold me to it.  
1,146 words.

Disclaimer: I may not own FMA….(deep man's voice) but I am a Risembool Ranger.

Chapter 5– Rain

Lightning weaved through the clouds. Thunder crashed. The rain intensified. 'My life sucks right now,' were the thoughts of a short blond as he made his way down the dark street. The past five blocks he'd pasted by had no power, he hoped he would have better luck when he returned home. The blond had stayed much later at work than he should have, finishing up papers that he was supposed to have gotten done after lunch. But something had…come up. Something involving his superior officer's desk. Edward Elric glared up at the sky, and only succeeded in getting rain in his eyes. He growled at the back of his throat and quickened his pace down the street. He was soaked to the bone, and only had on his military uniform. Rain ran down his face, soaking his hair, and ran down his face some more. 'I want a hot bath. And then some hot chocolate. And Roy…I want him too,' he thought to himself.

He stopped at the entrance to the park. He knew it was short cut, but it was really hard to see and he feared wandering off the path and into a tree or something. 'Why am I being such a baby?' Ed went into the park. Luckily, the street lights where still on, lighting the abandoned path. Ed's legs began to grow numb. He was almost there, though, just about a hundred more feet till he was on his block. There was a huge crash of lightning and the power in the park flickered and went off. It was nearly pitch black without the street lights. 'Shit.' Ed kept walking though. The street was straight ahead of him.

Suddenly, Ed felt someone grab him from behind. Surprised, he was thrown to the ground on the side of the path. His head hit a tree, hard. As he blinked and looked up, he saw a dark figure (everything was dark) standing above him. But he couldn't make out the persons face or even his clothes due to the stars in fount of his eyes and the rain pelting down on him. The man must have been following him since he entered the park! 'But I was too concentrated on getting home. Well, I'll be damned if he is going to keep me from getting there!' Ed started to stand up, but the man pushed him down with a large booted foot.

"Where do you think your going?" The man growled. Ed noticed he sounded out of breath.

"Well, you see, I'm cold, wet, and I would very much like to get home so I can not be cold and wet, so I guess I'll see you-"

"You're not going anywhere." The man pushed him down again. Now Ed was pissed.

"Listen, asshole. I'm tired, I've had a long day, I'm really not in the mood. If you want me to kick your ass, I'll do it. So leave your dirty feet off me, this uniform is dirty enough without your crud on it!" The man pulled out a gun. Ed heard the distinct noise as he cocked it. The blond let out an aggravated sigh.

"Your coming with me, military man."

"No chance, buddy!" Ed grabbed the mans foot with his legs and tripped him. The man fell to the ground and Ed jumped up. "Now it looks like I'll have to kick your ass." He kicked the man hard in the ribs with his automail leg then stepped down hard on the wrist holding the gun. The man howled in pain and let go of the weapon. Ed grabbed the gun. "What the hell? This thing is cheap as shit! You could shoot me at point-blank and still miss." As he said this he stood on the mans stomach. "What the hell where you going to do to me anyway?" he said, looking down on the man. The man coughed and wheezed.

"Kid-nap you for money." Ed starred. He didn't actually think the guy would admit to the crime he had tried to commit.

"You're the worst criminal I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of sucky assholes running around calling themselves 'criminals'." Ed started walking away. "Oh, and you might want to put some ice or something on that wrist." Ed started to run, the rain was starting to let up, and the only person he wanted to see was Roy.

The Flame Alchemist had just finished lighting all the candles he could find. He stood back to admire his handiwork. The fire was roaring, and the candles made it very romantic. Roy almost hoped the power wouldn't come back on that night. 'Ok, Ed's going to get back cold and wet. If Ed where cold and wet, what would piss him off more than he already was…' Roy thought a moment. His main focus was to make sure the blond had a wonderful evening when he got home. After all, it was his fault Ed had to stay late to finish his paperwork…

Roy had hot water boiling on the stove for whatever tea or hot chocolate his boyfriend would want. Fresh clothes and a towel where warming by the fireplace. Roy nearly giggled with glee. Nearly. He began to hum a jolly tune as he went to the kitchen to see if the water was ready. He heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Damn, the power's out everywhere!" Roy went to the hall to see his boyfriend. Wet, tired, panting (from running), and pissed. Yep, that was him.

"What to you so long?" Roy asked, pulling Ed into his arms.

"Roy, I'm wet."

"So?" Roy leaned down to give his blond lover a kiss. "But really, what took you?" Ed gave the older alchemist a small smile.

"Nothing. It was just dark and stuff." Roy captured another kiss. This time it was deeper. The Flame slid his tongue into Edward's mouth. He broke the kiss and began trailing soft kisses along the blonde's jaw. "R-roy…" Ed stammered, still out of breath from the kiss. "I'm still wet," he said, trying to push the man away so he could get changed. Roy laughed and rested his head on Ed's shoulder.

"Come on," he said, leading his lover into the living room. "I've got some warm clothes for you.

Once Ed was warm and dry, the two sat on the couch in front of the fire. Ed sipped his hot chocolate and nuzzled him self into Roy's chest. He sighed, content to listen to the rain with the man he loved. 'Roy doesn't need to know what happened…wouldn't want him to worry more than he has to…'

"What are you thinking about?" Roy whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"The rain," Ed said, turned around to smile up at the raven-haired man. Roy reached down for a kiss.


	6. Hair

A/N: It has come to my attention that my writing style changes depending on what music I'm listening to. I also think that my BareNaked Ladies Greatest Hits CD is Roy and Ed's theme CD. So many of the songs remind me of them….Which brings me to my next point. The song theme of this chapter is "What A Good Boy" by BareNaked Ladies.   
So I sit here, with my BNL and my Wild Berry Skittles. On to the fluff! Yes, this chapter will (hopefully) be very fluffy.

Notes:   
Contains Yoai.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.  
Possibility of future lemons, I will send out warnings.  
I will try to update everyday, but don't hold me to it.  
377 words. Yah, it's just a drabble this time, sorry. 

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. But soon I'll own a copy of the 9th manga :D.

Chapter – Hair

When Roy woke up the next morning the power was back on. He yawned and smiled at the sleeping blond in his arms. Ed's hair was down. It fell gorgeously over his shoulders and onto Roy's chest. Roy brought an arm (previously wrapped around the blond) up and gently touched the golden hair. The man didn't stir, so Roy began to gently run his fingers through the locks. They where smooth as silk, and long. Roy loved Ed's hair.

The Flame always thought that his lover looked like an angel. Who wouldn't agree? His golden hair and eyes…they only thing that gave him away was the obviously non-angel-like temper. But Roy loved that even more than his lover's eyes. Roy loved everything about the blond, each characteristic more than the next. The way Ed hit him with a pillow when he woke him up to early. Or the spark that would leap to life in those golden eyes. When Roy first saw Ed so many years ago-first saw that spark-he knew he wanted to do something to make that spark appear one day. Of course then he had no idea that it would be him putting the spark in those eyes every day…and every night.

The phone rang. Roy didn't answer. He gently stroked Ed's hair. The phone call was probably about another meeting that he needed to attend, and he didn't want to. Lately, all the meetings had been all about talks of war. Roy didn't want to go to war. And more importantly, he didn't want Ed to go to war. Roy couldn't see this beautiful angel- his angel -on the battle field.

"I won't let them take you," he said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the top of his angel's head.

"Roy…" the blond sighed in his sleep. The raven haired man smiled.

"I'm right here," he said softly. "I'm not going to leave." He pushed a strand of golden hair off the man's face. "I'll never leave you." The unheard promise lingered in the air so long, that Roy was sure it had reached Ed in his dreams. Then Ed smiled.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too. My angel." And Roy leaned down to kiss his angel.


	7. State Alchemist

A/N: Theme song of this chapter: Get In Line (BareNaked Ladies). Sorry if Hawkeye seems a little OOC.

Notes:   
Contains Yoai.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.  
Possibility of future lemons, I will send out warnings.  
I will try to update everyday, but don't hold me to it.  
2,086 words. I am so awesome.

Disclaimer: Today my disclaimer will be done in script-format.  
**Timmy**: When I grow up I want to be a fireman. Then I can save all the people from burning houses.  
**Mary**: When I grow up, I want to be a veterinarian. Then I can help all the animals.  
**Astro**: When I grow up I want to be a galactic overlord! Then I'll force Arakawa-sensei to sell me the rights to FullMetal Alchemist! But I'll still have her write it, only with more sex!  
class stares   
Seeing as I am not yet a Galactic Overlord, I do not own FullMetal Alchemist 

Chapter 7 – State Alchemist

"Excuse me, Colonel?" Roy looked up from the paper work he had been doodling on.

"Yes, Lt. Hawkeye?"

"A letter for you." Hawkeye walked forward and placed the letter on the cluttered desk.

"Thank you." Hawkeye turned to leave. At the door, she turned back around.

"And sir? After you read it, please try to get some real work down." She shut the office door behind her. Roy sighed and ripped the letter open.

Ed yawned as he walked down the hall. He had to check in at the office, then he could go to the library to return some books. Not paying much attention to where he was going, he ran into a girl carrying a folder full of papers. The papers went everywhere.

"Shit. Oh, sorry," said Ed, grabbing some of the papers. He turned to hand them to the girl, who was starring wide-eyed at him.

"Your Edward Elric."

"Yes, thank you…." The girl continued to stare, not taking the papers Ed handed her. "Can I help you?"

"You're the FullMetal Alchemist."

"We established that." Ed placed the papers near her and stood, wanting to get away from the weird girl. The girl didn't move. "Well, it was…nice…meeting you?" The girl jumped up and grabbed Ed's hand.

"I'm Eliza. Eliza Swantage. I just got transferred here. I got my state alchemist certification a few months ago, and you are my idol. You're the reason I joined the military" said Eliza, speaking a mile a minute.

"That's nice…if you'll excuse me…I need to go talk to uh…somebody," stammered Ed as he backed away, forgetting what he needed to do, but wanting to get away from the awkward situation. Eliza did not let go of his hand.

"Well then I guess I'll see you around. It was so nice meeting you."

"Yah…same here." Ed turned and all but ran down the hall. When he stopped, he realized he had run the wrong way. "Damn it. Stupid girl. How the hell did she become a state alchemist," he mumbled, turning to go see the Colonel.

"Alright everybody, listen up." Roy stood by his office door, addressing his subordinates.

"Where's the boss?" said Havoc, pulling out a cigarette.

"He should be here soon. We are getting a new Major today. Her names Eliza Swantage, the Earth Alchemist. She just got transferred from South." Breda wasn't paying attention. Fuery was pretending to. Falmen was reading a report. Havoc's eyes lit up.

"Eliza? What a cute name!" Just then said Major walked in the door.

"Excuse me? I was told to come here. I'm Eliza. Eliza Swantage." Her military uniform was clean and pressed, her hair was down, the brown curls framing her small face. Little hearts began floating around Havoc. Breda rolled his eyes, the others didn't look up.

"Welcome to Eastern HQ Ms. Swan-" began Roy, when he was interrupted by Eastern HQ's very own lover boy.

"Welcome Ms. Eliza! I'm Havoc! Jean Havoc! I sit right over there! If you need anything don't hesitate to ask! You know, anything! Pens, paper, advise, a date-"

"Havoc! Didn't you have some paper work to finish up?" said Roy, a vein twitching. Havoc floated to his desk, his eyes never leaving Eliza. Roy glanced over at Hawkeye. She looked angry. "Well, Eliza. This is everybody. Everybody except-" An angry blond kicked open the door, interrupting Roy again.

"Sorry I'm late I ran into this idiotic-" Ed caught site of Eliza, still standing wide-eyed in the center of the room. Ed looked from Roy to Eliza and back again. Roy had too keep himself from laughing, he could read Ed's thoughts perfectly.

"Yes, FullMetal?" Ed glared at him. "Um, Eliza, this is Edward Elric." He said, turning back to the girl. Eliza squeaked.

"We met in the hall! I can't believe you work in this office too! It's like a dream or fate of something!"

"Ya," said Edward quickly, cutting short Eliza's rant. "Uh, Colonel? Could I talk to you?"

"Of course, FullMetal." Havoc looked from Eliza, following her loving gaze up to Ed, retreating into Mustang's office. His head hit his desk and did not come back up for some time. Hawkeye cleared her throat. She walked toward the new comer.

"This will be your desk over here. You will report in everyday," she said simply, then walked back to her desk, being sure to hit Havoc on the head as she passed. The man didn't move.

"Yah, she is so weird." Ed told his brother about the new State Alchemist on the phone that night. "Roy said she was the Earth Alchemist. Yah, more like dirt."

"Brother, you shouldn't be so mean. Maybe if you talked to her, you would find out she was actually nice."

"No chance. She's just got the weird look. Hopefully Roy will send her on a mission soon. That bastard, he thinks it's just so damn funny…stupid girl."

"Brother…" Al said with a sigh. Ed heard his boyfriend get home.

"I got to go, Al, Roy just got home. I'll talk to you later, k?"

"Alright, brother. Please try to be nice."

"Whatever. Tell Winry I said hi."

"I will. Goodnight, brother."

"Bye, Al."

The next day when Ed walked into the office, yawning, there she was.

"Hi Mr. Elric! I hope you slept well! Are you staying in the dorms? I am! It's so nice there, like an apartment building! Colonel Mustang is so nice, isn't he? It's so great to be working under him! How long have you been working under him? Isn't great we get to work here together? We'll probably see each other everyday! Hey maybe if you aren't doing anything at lunch we could-"

"Don't call me that," Ed said, annoyed.

"What?" said Eliza, confused.

"Mr. Elric. Don't call me that. The most formal thing I've ever been called was Major Elric. Or Master Edward…" Ed smiled at the memory.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being called that. I hate it when people call me ma'am or Miss or anything like that! I should have asked you what you liked to be called! I can be such an idiot sometimes! Like this one time I was-"

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I got to go check in with Colonel now. See ya!" Eliza starred after the man as he disappeared into Mustangs office, being sure to kick open the door as hard as he could. "Morning Colonel Bastard!"

"What the hell FullMetal? Can't you ever knock?" The rest of the conversation (if you could call it that) was cut off as the door slammed behind Ed.

"Colonel…bastard? Doesn't he get in trouble for being so disrespectful?" Falmen snorted into his coffee. Hawkeye sighed. Fuery yelped. Breda let out a laugh that he turned into a hacking cough. Havoc sat in his chair, depressed.

"The Colonel and Ed…have known each other for a long time…" said Hawkeye, pulling out her gun and shooting twice by Havoc's head. "Havoc if you don't get started on those papers right now, I'll give you something to cry about!" Havoc began to scribble furiously as Eliza walked to back to her desk. She sighed. The FullMetal Alchemist sure wasn't was she expected him to be. 'He's better..'

During lunch break Ed went to the lunch room alone. Roy had a ton of work to do, so he couldn't join him. As he sat down, he recalled their 'fight' that morning. After getting a nice new dent in his desk, Ed was sure Roy would never forget to give him a goodbye kiss again. He didn't look up when a tray was set across the table from him. He didn't look up when a petite brunette sat down across the table from him. He did look up when the petite brunette who had set the tray down said in an annoy voice that caused him to cringe:

"Hi Ed!" Ed looked up at the girl though his bangs.

"Hey…" He continued eating.

"I'm glad I found you! This lunch room is so crowded, you know? I mean, at South it was crowded, but I think there's more people here. What do you think? It would be nice if we could eat out everyday, but I guess there isn't really any time for that. I've been wanting to try some of the shops and stuff around town. To do you know any good ones? Maybe we could take a walk around town after work, it would be great if you could show me around. I saw the cutest little tea shop this morning. There was a tea shop a lot like it in South. It's name was Dolly's. That's my aunt's name, you know. Dolly. She has two dogs…." The girl went on talking. Ed began to wander how she had switched from talking about the lunch room to talking about dogs in that amount of time.

Ed finally managed to escape the girl. He wasn't sure how, but he did. But that didn't stop her from tracking him down at the end of the day. Ed had just finished the stack of papers he had been graced with. 'I don't know how I end up with _paper work_. I'm not even in remotely in charge of anything to do with accounting.' The blond guessed it had been his lover's way of keeping him busy, and away from the library, so that he would get home on time.

"Major Elric!" All thoughts of a nice meal and even nicer night shot out of Edward's heard. 'I really don't want to deal with her again…' he though as the Earth Alchemist caught up with him. "I was thinking…if you don't mind…" she stumbled over words, clearly nervous. "We could…uh…walk back to the dorms together? I mean, it's getting so dark outside and I don't know my way very well…" The girl continued on. 'What am I supposed to tell her? I don't live in the dorms,' thought Ed, 'but I can't just say 'Well actually I'm living with Colonel Mustang who happens to be a higher-up in the military and a number of years older than me' when we're trying to keep our relationship low-key….damn it…I hate this chick so much…'

"Yah, alright," Ed said abruptly, ending Eliza's ramblings.

And that was how Ed found himself walking home an extremely annoying brunette that never stopped talking. Finally it seemed that they had reached her room.

"Well," she said, blushing slightly, "Here we are."

"Yep." Ed looked down the hall. Roy was going to be so mad. Eliza blushed more. 'It's now or never,' she told herself. She leaned over a planted a soft kiss on Ed's cheek. The blonds eye's grew wide, and he felt a blush appear across this face.

"Goodnight!" Eliza quickly unlocked the door and disappeared inside. Ed stood shocked. 'What the hell?' He suddenly looked around. Good, nobody was around. He bolted down the hall. Roy was going to kill him.

"I'm home." Ed dropped his coat by the door. His lover appeared in front of him, spoon in hand.

"You are so lucky that I got dinner started late. It will be ready in five minutes. Go get washed up. Then you can tell me why your late." Roy turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. 'He's like an angry mother…or wife.' Ed let out a small laugh at the thought. For once Roy was the girl.

"So," said the Flame as the two lovers sat down at the seldom used dinning room table. He looked pointedly at Ed.

"You know that new State Alchemist?" Roy nodded. Stupid question. "I was walking her home." The other man choked on his water.

"What?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? She asked me to walk her home, I don't know. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the time." Why the hell was Roy glaring at him.

"That bitch. If she thinks…" Roy looked at Ed's confused expression. "So you just walked her to her dorm?"

"Well…she kissed me." NOW Roy was pissed. Nobody was allowed to lay a hand on his Ed. Most people knew that by now. "What?" asked Ed.

"You are such an idiot, FullMetal." Ed still looked confused. "Isn't it obvious she has a crush on you?" That triggered an emotion. A look of disgust appeared on Ed's face.

"Ew."

A/N: Yay for sucky endings. I promise the next chapter will be sooner, and better.


	8. Opportunity

A/N: I tried to add in as much smut as I could to make up for the last chapter hides under blanket But no lemon, sorry. It just didn't work! I'm really not sure when I'll be able to fit in a lemon in this story…but my newest work (that is taking up most of my fanfiction writing time) has a lemon in the first chapter :D. And another story that was posted here but I took down is going to have a lemon or two…so for all you smut-aholics like me, there is still something to look forward to! I'll let you know when I post thoughts stories. Theme song for this chapter is "Come On Come On" by Smash Mouth :D I'm sorry this chapter is really bad….jumps into a dumpster to hide

Notes:   
Contains Yoai.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.  
Possibility of future lemons, I will send out warnings.  
Goal for this chapter: 1,500 words  
Number of words achieved: 989 words OO

Disclaimer: I made some FMA sigs…I guess I kind of own those….Oh, FMA itself? No, no luck yet.

Chapter – 8 Opportunity

It had been a hard week. The new Alchemist, Eliza-something-or-another, didn't seem to get ANYTHING. She didn't understand any of the missions Roy gave her. She didn't understand why Hawkeye, whom she outranked, was somebody to fear. She didn't understand that no matter what you did Hawkeye was the only person who could talk anybody in the office into working. She didn't understand that when Hawkeye asked her to 'pay Havoc no mind' she meant to stop accidentally flirting with him. And she didn't understand the Ed was OFF LIMITS. Hawkeye disliked her with a passion, Breda thought she was annoying, as did Fuery and Falmen. Ed avoided her at all costs. Roy gave her dirty looks. Havoc got shot at for just looking at her.

"Sir, please ask for her to be reassigned. She's distracting everyone." Roy looked tiredly up at his second. He just wanted to leave. It was Friday, damnit! He shouldn't have to work late on _Friday_.

"I'll see what I can do, Hawkeye."

"Thank you, sir." She saluted and departed, leaving Roy to gather his things and make a quick escape before anybody else bothered him. Ed was sitting on the couch when he got home.

"Hey, Edward," the raven-haired man said, hanging up his coat. "You want to go out tonight?"

"Where?" said Ed, not bothering to look up from the book he was absent mindedly reading.

"A new bar opened up last week…" Roy mused. Ed hardly ever drank, even though he was legal, but once in a while Roy could convince him to have a few beers.

"Alright." Ed closed his book at stood up to stretch. Roy grabbed him around the middle, smirking. Ed looked up at him a bit confused, but the look softened as Roy leaned down and pressed their lips together. He gently took Ed's bottom lip in his mouth and ran his tongue along it until his was granted access to the blonde's mouth. Their tongues met and Ed moaned softly into the Flame's mouth. When Roy gently broke the kiss, Ed panted for a minute.

"What was that for?"

"It's Friday," said Roy before giving Ed one last quick kiss. Then he went to the bedroom to change out of his military uniform.

They arrived at the bar, a little pub with the 'new business' quality wafting around it. Roy held open the door for Ed. It used to be Ed would scowl at him for things like this, but now…now Ed let him hold his hand outside of the house, hug him in the train station when he got home, things that signaled a relationship. Roy didn't think Ed knew how much those little acts of public affection meant to him.

Ed plopped down at a table. It was the kind of table that was really tall, with the extra tall bar stoles that said 'if your feet are touching the ground while you're sitting here, you're freakishly tall'. Roy laughed as Ed swung his feet. Roy ordered two beers. The two spent the entire evening at the bar. Just drinking and talking. That's why Ed liked just _being_ with Roy, they could have a conversation. When they ran out of things to talk about, they watched a group of drunk college students do karaoke. Ed laughed until he nearly peed himself. Roy smiled at the waiter as he took their empty bottles and left two new one. It was then the Flame Alchemist realized just how much they had drank. Roy was fine, he was nearly immune to the light beer. But Ed, he started getting tipsy after about two. The man laughed out loud as he watched his lover. The FullMetal Alchemist was quite drunk! Roy's brain seemed a bit fuzzy as well, but just enough to make him pleasantly warm.

"Ed," he said the blondes name repeatedly over the loud music before he got the little alchemist attention. "Lets go."

"Why?" Ed whined. Whined! 'Oh, if only Al or Winry could see him now, I'd never hear the end of it.' The Flame grinned and paid quickly. He half dragged half carried the blond out. But he didn't fight him. "Roy! Kiss me it's snowing!" the blond cried as he fell into Roy's arms once they where on the street. Roy laughed.

"It's not snowing, Ed. It's not even that cold."

"Awwww. No kiss then?" Ed pouted. Roy couldn't help it, Ed was a cute drunk. Roy reached down, kissing his lovers soft lips. An idea suddenly formed in his mind. Roy broke the kiss, trying to hide his mischievous smile.

"Come on, Ed. Lets get home." He wanted to hurry back to the apartment. This was probably the second time the Flame had ever seen his blond lover drunk. This was Roy's first, and probably last, opportunity to do what he had only ever dreamed to do since he first became attracted to the alchemist.

Roy set the sleeping blond down on the bed gently. The plan had not worked. His lover had fallen asleep as soon as they had stepped into the house. "Look at you, your no good to now," the raven-haired man told the blond, brushing his bangs out of his face. "You are going to have a headache tomorrow…

Roy walked over to the dresser by the wall. He crouched down and opened the bottom drawer. Under all of the long sleeved shirts and jeans was a small bag, smooshed by all the clothes on top of it. Roy pulled out the bag and then pulled out what was inside it. "Maybe some other time…I'm sure there will be other opportunities," he told the small, denim, micro mini skirt. He gently replaced the item before pulling off his shoes and shirt. He climbed into bed and pulled his lover toward him. The blond snuggled up against the raven-haired man. 'One day, Edward. One day…'


	9. Fire Scars

Notes: I'm not dead! I had this half-finished and decided to upload it. w00t. Very short. I think I'll go work on some more of these, I forgot how much fun it is to write Roy/Ed, because all I've been doing latly is Cloud/Reno (Final Fantasy owns my soul).  
Contains Yoai.  
Rated T to be safe, and because I rate everything T.

Disclaimer: I own a few man slaves…but Edward and Roy are still owned by Funimation….

Chapter – 9 Fire Scars

"Ed…what are you doing…" It was late. Roy and Ed where laying in bed, Ed's head on Roy's chest as he played with Roy's hands, turning them over and examining them carefully.

"Counting."

"Counting what?"

"Where did you get all of these?" Roy looked down at the blond.

"All of what?"

"These scars on your hands…" Ed's fingers moved up the man's right arm. "And these…" Roy smiled. He had numerous, tiny scars almost all over his body. Some from the Isbalan Civil War, one from when he fell off his bike as a kid, but most where from…

"Fire alchemy. It's a hard thing to master. When learning, your bound to make a few mistakes." Ed looked up at Roy.

"You burned yourself?"

"Well, yeah." Ed let out a snort of laughter. Roy yanked on his unbraided hair.

"What's so funny? I'm sure you didn't get alchemy perfect on your first try."

"I sure did!" Roy rolled his eyes. Of course he did. Ed did everything perfectly. Everything that had to do with alchemy and reading, that is. Ed's hands when up Roy's arm, then down onto his chest, counting the fire scars along the way.

"I was pretty good, though, seeing as all of these are really minor…" And he had been. The Flame Alchemist had been a natural at his craft. Ed rested his head the Colonel's chest. Roy gently ran his finger's through silky blond hair. He smiled as golden eyes closed, leaning into the touch. Edward opened his eyes a peek, peering in to the black ones of his lover. He pushed himself up, and almost lazily, captured Roy's lips. The kiss became deeper, strong hands, rough from white gloves worn daily, traveled across Edwards back. A cool, metal hand brushed against the forgotten scars on Roy's chest and Ed swung his leg over to straddle the man. There was a moan, muffled by lips and tongues that melted into each other.

When the broke apart for air, Ed grinned lazily.

"Fifty-six."

"Fifty-six what?"

"Fire scars." Ed leaned down and nuzzled one. "I love them." Roy laughed and pulled the blond in for another kiss.


End file.
